lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Victoria Rouzet
Victoria Rouzet is the daughter of Andre, and Valerie Rouzet of which make her a member of House Rouzet and the current Lady and Matriarch of the family following the death of her entire family line, while she is a member of House Villepin through her mother. Victoria Rouzet would be betrothed to Napolean Metrovingia and his love for her has been the one constant in her life and with the death of his older brother his rise to heir of the Empire of Metrovingia means his love could dramatically shape the fate of the region. Victoria Rouzet was born the fourth child of her father Gaston and during her youth she was very close with her mother of whom spent considerable time, energy, and expense on making sure that Victoria was ready for her eventual role of being a wife to a noblemen of the Kingdom of Tollensia, and this task was something that Victoria looked at with pride. Victoria Rouzet would become betrothed on her thirteenth birthday to the seven year old Prince Napolean Metrovingia of whom was third in line to the throne of the Empire of Metrovingia leading to much excitement on her part for what eventual role she could take on the pathway of her family. At the age of seventeen she would plan in secret a great suprise birthday celebration for her father, and in this endevor she would travel westward to the family of her betrothed in Napolean Metrovingia with her uncle Theo Rouzet and cousin Lionel Rouzet. When they arrived in Metrovingia to plan her fathers birthday gift her betrothed in Napolean who by this point was eleven years old would meet her at the gates having been told of her coming by her most recent letter and seeing him crying at the gates she was concerned but only became distraught when he told her that the night after they left her families vassal in House Courtet had staged a coup and massacred most of House Rouzet placing themselves on the throne of the Kingdom of Tollensia. Following the death of her uncle and near assassination of herself and her cousin she would continue to be helped by Napolean who led her out of the city and from there she fled southward with the guards Napolean had sent with her and she and her wounded cousin would make their way to Dresdan on the advise of Napolean and the entire ride there she cried for everything that she had lost. History Early History Victoria Rouzet was born the fourth child of her father Gaston and during her youth she was very close with her mother of whom spent considerable time, energy, and expense on making sure that Victoria was ready for her eventual role of being a wife to a noblemen of the Kingdom of Tollensia, and this task was something that Victoria looked at with pride. Betrothal Victoria Rouzet would become betrothed on her thirteenth birthday to the seven year old Prince Napolean Metrovingia of whom was third in line to the throne of the Empire of Metrovingia leading to much excitement on her part for what eventual role she could take on the pathway of her family. Family Members House Rouzet.png|Fernand Rouzet - Grand Father|link=Category:House Rouzet House Rouzet.png|Adeline Rouzet - Grand Mother|link=Category:House Rouzet House Rouzet.png|Lionel Rouzet II. - Cousin|link=Lionel Rouzet II. Relationships Napolean Metrovingia Cover.jpg|Napolean Metrovingia - Friend|link=Napolean Metrovingia Riley Eisenburg Cover Front Amazing.jpg|Riley Eisenburg - Friend|link=Riley Eisenburg Leopold Dorginvin.jpg|Leopold Dorginvin - Friend|link=Leopold Dorginvin Category:People of Dresdan Category:People of Tollensia Category:People Category:Human Category:Frank Category:House Rouzet Category:Matriarch Category:POV Character Category:House Villepin